


Scars and Flesh and Quirks

by FoxWing



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Child Abandonment, Eye Trauma, Gen, Gender Non-Conforming Izuku Midoriya, Gender Non-Conforming Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, I'm so sorry Martin, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku Needs Therapy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Suicide Attempt, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWing/pseuds/FoxWing
Summary: Together Izuku and Jon do things like be a vigilante be sad and have trama together and more .....
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Jon 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost I had to move accounts also fewer mistakes
> 
> Google High land cows

Jonathan Sims, or the Archivist, looked up at the sky; he didn't know what he was expecting. It was as always the same red-tinted eyeball sky. They were in a domain of the Vast right before the Panopticon Jon never would have hope after everything with so many people dead Daisy, Tim, Sasha Mel- Jon cut his self of that rabbit hole he had to focus on the here a now not bones in the ground, but some didn’t have- he snapped out of it when Martin's comforting warm hand grabs his boney scarred cold hand. 

That’s right he had Martin, everything is for his Martin it would be alright as long as he has Martin. Martin, the one who loves him, the cow lover, the poet. He could survive as long as he has him to fight for. He had to keep him safe.

Jon took Martin’s other hand and looked into his fearful eyes.

“Are you sure you want to do this because we can always.”

“Jon.” 

“Go back to the cabin we could live a full-”

“JON!” Martian interrupted. 

Martin tightly gripped Jon’s hands and looked almost angry.

“Jon,” Martin started loudly.

“I would love to go back to that cabin with you, being your tea every day, growing old with you and love you without the horrible terrible things happen to us over and over again, but that can not happen in this place the cabin feeds on our fears, there is no tea to being you not to mention a day, we can’t even grow old and all around us people are in unimaginable horrendous suffering.”

Martin took in a shaky breath his eyes shone with the beginning of tears.

“How can you even think about running and hiding when people are going through that!”

Martin curbed onto the ground in tears with a soft audible thud, and some contents of his backpack skittered lightly on the ground.

“I'm scared Jon sorry I snapped at you I kn-know that’s n-not what you meant you just wanted to give me an option. I'm just so scared.”

Jon wanted to comfort him, but he didn’t know what to say so he shut his mouth and let his boyfriend ramble on.

Martin took a sobbing breath he stuttered out, “I know you’re always saying that’s what they want but I don't know how to not be afraid, how to not be terrified of every single domain,an-nd of you dying.I-I don’t want you to die.”

Jon slugged off his backpack and sat next to his quietly sobbing partner and put his head in his lap. Martin crumpled John's skirt in his hands. Again Jon didn't know what to say so he kept quiet, so they stayed like that in loving comfortable silence for what felt like hours.

Jon wished that this moment would never ever end that they could stay like that for the rest of eternity

Martin broke the silence with a whisper, “Please don’t die.”

Jon stroked Martin’s hair softly and helped him sit up and pressed his forehead on his. 

When Jon pulled away he spoke with warmth in his voice “I don’t think it would be fair to you for me to promise you that, but I can promise you that I will do anything to keep you safe.”

“Jon, I already know that I’ve known that for a long time that’s not what I’m worried about I-I’m worried about you. You have to promise me once we’re in there that you will do everything in your power to keep yourself alive because I-I don’t think I could I could live at all without you so saving yourself is saving me.”

Jon took a breath and answered, “How ‘bout this we try as hard as we can to keep ourselves and each other safe I don’t think that I could survive without you either.”

Martin looked relieved and said, “That sounds good to me, deal?”

Martin stuck out his hand.

Jon gave him a small smile. He agreed, “Deal,” and shook his hand.

Jon put back the stuffed highland cow and Martin’s pome notebook and the other stuff that fell out of the backpack and helped him up to his feet giving him back the backpack.

When Martin put on the stained heavy backpack.

Jon tried to stop himself from giggling, unfortunately, Martin must have heard because he blushed in embarrassment and asked, “What, why are you laughing?”

That made it worse.

“Why!?”

It took Jon a second to stop laughing enough to choke out, “How can you still have that corkscrew? You’ve had it since forever ago.” 

Now Martin was chuckling with him.

He was so adorable when he laughed.

“I don’t know, I just kept holding onto it.” 

Jon reached for Martin's hand Martin met it halfway there.

“You ready?” Jon asked softly.

Martin’s face held determination on it and if you looked into his eyes fear, but after a moment he responded, “Yah let’s go I’ve wasted enough time already.”

The ‘we either win and go home or die’ speech was left un-said probably for the better in Jon’s opinion.


	2. Jon 2

Hand in hand, they crossed from the Vast’s steep hills into black with jagged edges to the Eye’s 

domain.

  
  


The area around them changed dramatically where there was once a cliff face the Panopticon stood right in the center of the domain Jon internally cursed he Knew that they were different entities here that were here for them waiting of course he was he Knew that from the beginning. Tapes all around started their recording whirling filled the air as there were hundreds, maybe thousands,  _ 798, _ of them that were in the surrounding area. 

  
  


A maze of cracked stained concrete walls covered in eyes surrounded them.

  
  


Martin looked at him, “You know the way right?”

  
  


Jon could feel his power working effortlessly.

  
  


“Uh, yes it’s right.”

  
  


There was a moment only filled with the background whirl.

  
  


“Sooo, we sorta skipped it at the border with all of, you know, I think you meant to tell me, anyways, what’s the plan?” Martin asked, fiddling with his backpack strap.

  
  


Jon sighed harshly and started to explain, “To be frank I don’t have a solid one I have a theory tho I don’t Know I can’t See if it will work or not since it has to do with the Fourteen Fears, but I came across some tapes that the eye definitely did not what me listening to. A nameless scientist -Left- or maybe a past Archivist?”

  
  


He could feel his power work more smoothly and naturally than it had ever before, it was unsettling, to say the least.

  
  


“Uh, both actually but they had a theory and the evidence behind it is sound.”

  
  


Jon paused to figure out how to explain it out loud.

  
  


“What’s the theory, Jon? I can’t read your mind you know.”

  
  


Jon didn’t answer for another second.

  
  


“This Archivist's theory was very scrambled different parts- Turn right- everywhere, but I think I managed to piece it together cohesively enough. The basic theory is, if at least four of the Fourteen Fears don’t want to be in a plane of existence they will pull the others back to an earlier existence. Even though they had the information this Archivist couldn't do anything with it-” 

  
  


Martin finished it off “-because the Fears didn’t have a reason to not be in their plane of existence.”

  
  


They came to an intersection with four possible ways to go.

  
  


“Exactly. It's this one.” 

  
  


Jon pointed to the one second to the left.

  
  


“Ok, so if we have to make them want to leave this world or whatever, how do we do that? They don’t have a reason to leave. This apocalypse is a gourmet fourteen-course buffet-” 

  
  


“Left,” Jon interrupted him to guide them in the right direction

Martin continued,“-of terror to them. What can we do to make four of the Fears want to leave? I really really hope you have a plan for that.” 

  
  


Jon stopped walking to explain.

  
  


This was going to take a bit of time hopefully not too long.

  
  


Jon took in a long breath of air and started to finally tell Martin the plan, “The eye is definitely listening, just wanted you to know that and there's nothing we can do about it. Because of that, we have to be fast to not give Elias a chance to counter us. Who knows what he would do. For the plan itself, do you remember the gas line under the institute?”

  
  


“The one Gertrude Robinson died trying to ignite,

of course, I do.”

  
  


He thought about how to tell Martin and decided it was better not to beat around the bush.

  
  


“Well, now it’s our turn.” 

  
  


Jon didn’t even think twice about what he said next.

  
  


“We’re going to set fire to the gas and blow it up.” 

  
  


He held his tongue and waited for Martin's response before continuing.

  
  


Martin’s face held apprehension as he answered with a calm steady voice dosed with the smallest inquisitive tone to it, “Keep going .”

  
  


Jon was not expecting something that calm.

  
  


“The fire will burn the Panopticon and that will cause the Eye’s sight to be filled with fire and nothing else. With the loss of new information, the Eye’s Avatars will cease to exist. The Eye will be too damaged to keep going in this dimension.”

  
  


As he disclosed the plan to Martin the tape recorders somehow became even louder.

  
  


“The sudden loss of something that important to fire will shock the Desolation to the point that they will want to be in a point before that happens or a different plane of existence.”

  
  


He paused to give Martin a few seconds to fully understand it before he started up again.

  
  


“The portion of time right when the two Entities are loss the sky will be on fire for obvious reasons”

  
  


Jon motioned to the red-tinted huge eyeball sky.

  
  


“There will be no darkness nor cold which means that the Dark cannot have domains essentially cooking it.”

  
  


“That’s three out of four what about the last one?”Martin interjected before he could tell him about the last one.

  
  


Jon went on, ”The last one is already taken care of for us. I don’t know what we would do if it wasn’t. The Mother of Puppets prefers the real one to this one already. Once we're in there just follow me ok.”

“I’ll follow you to my death, Jon anytime,” Martin started slow but his voice got louder as he went on, “but I think you’re missing a few things how are we going to ignite the gas without getting ourselves killed it's not like we have explosives and even if we did succeed with that did you forget that you are an-”

  
  


His face changed when he realized what he was going to do.

  
  


“You’re going to blind yourself aren't you?”

  
  


“Did you really think that the Archivist would travel across hell without a pocket knife, and for the gas”

  
  


Jon set his backpack on the ground and began to look for something specific in one of the zipper pockets he gave a grunt of victory once he found what he was looking for.

  
  


He turned around to face Martin and opened his hands to show him his lighter and a ball of yarn.

“It might be primitive but it can blow stuff without blowing us up” 

  
  


Martin laughed quietly 

  
  


‘ _ I guess it’s my turn now’  _ He thought while rolling his eyes.

  
  


“What are you laughing about?” Jon asked annoyed while he put on the heavy backpack.

  
  


“How can you make fun of my corkscrew when you have that lighter.”

  
  


“What's wrong with my lighter?”

  
  


He glanced at the lighter in his hand.

  
  


_ “That damn Web.”  _ He murdered too quiet for Martin to hear.

  
  


“What?”

  
  


Jon didn’t want to upset Martin at that moment. He’ll tell him later

  
  


“It's not important Let’s go, we've wasted enough time here.”

  
  


Jon offered his hand to his boyfriend who took it right away.

  
  


Martin gave him a gentle smile.

  
  


“Together.”

  
  


“Together,” Jon echoed.

  
  


“Left.”

  
  


The rest of the walk there was filled with comfortable silence and little fanfare.

  
  


The Panopticon had an open flat circle surrounding it with spotlights circling like a vulture that had found a dead carcass. Huh, a perfect metaphor. He just hoped it wasn’t too perfect.

  
  


“Follow me, the entrance to the tunnels is on the other side of the Panopticon. We have to go around,” Jon whispered to Martin letting go of his hand.

The walk as far he could tell would probably take ten minutes or so, but one can never trust anything with the Fears.

  
  


Each step his feet were getting harder and harder to move the Eye did not want him here.

  
  


The outskirts of the circle were significantly different from the maze of stained concrete walls the tape recorders seemed to have multiplied. The mostly plain ground of the maize stood in sharp contrast to the doll, camera, recorder, and eye littered the floor. It wasn't like that these things weren't creepy as hell, but when you have walked through living nightmares things like that lose their touch.

The walk was once again silent; it wasn’t like he had anything to say they knew and accepted what was coming. The plan would either work or it wouldn't no use bitching about it anymore.

It took as Jon experienced it a little less than thirty minutes the reason why didn't matter. What mattered was they were here at the door that would hopefully bring them to victory.

  
  


The door itself was leading downwards and wooden unstained and full eyes that would have almost looked natural if not for the stunning realism of them.

  
  


He made eye contact and nodded his head.

Jon made the decision, he had to open the door. This is what he started, he had to end this.

**_SCREECH!!_ **

The noise that came from the door was almost certainly loud enough to be heard several domains away.

  
  


Jon quickly covered his ears.

  
  


“You alright Jon?” Martin asked, obviously concerned. 

  
  


“Yes, I’m fine Martin.” He responded, recovering from the noise.

He took in a breath of fresh air. It’s now or never.

Inside the door was illuminated stairs; the walls would only allow them to go individually. The stairs went on downwards into poorly light that carried on as far as his eyes could see.

  
  


“Follow me. Don’t touch anything.”

  
  


Jon went down first Martin followed him close behind.

  
  


Even down here the whirling of the tapes didn’t stop the sound echoing along with their steps.

  
  


He was walking as fast as he could without falling down the stars Martin kept up which he was thankful for.

  
  


Surprisingly the amount of time to get down the stairs was short about four minutes give or take thirty seconds.

  
  


When they finished coming down the stairs they came to a large room with a large rusty gas pipe running against the wall.

  
  


“This is what we're looking for,” He called out to Martin, his voice echoing around the large room that they were in.

  
  


Jon placed his backpack on the dirty almost black concert ground. He pulled out three items: the lighter with the Web design, the yarn ball, and a simple pocket knife. 

  
  


“Tell me what you want me to do,” Martin stated, placing his backpack next to his.

  
  


Jon took the knife and slammed it into the pipe creating a small hole he did again and tied the yarn loosely through the hole that he made.

  
  


He tried to move his feet to move towards the stairs, but couldn't no matter how hard he tried they just couldn’t move. He knew how to fix this.

  
  


His boyfriend looked concerned at his inability to move, he opened his mouth to say something, but Jon cut him off.

  
  


“The Eye won't let me move. Martin I am going to stab my eyes out now and not when we are above ground. I need you to take the yarn and me to the surface.”

  
  


Martin answered right away “I can do that, Jon-uh do you need any help actually doing it?”

  
  


Jon chuckled a little at his boyfriend's sentence and handed him the yarn and the lighter. 

  
  


“No, Martin I think I’m ok.”

  
  


He gripped the knife firmly in his hand and sat down and mumbled “Here goes nothing”

  
  


The pain was sharp and immediate, Jon pushed the knife harder, grunting under the pain he took the knife out of his eye when he was sure that it was sufficient in blinding that eye. He quickly went for his other eye not wanting to dwell on the sharp pain of his left eye stabbing it like he did the first one. He dropped the knife and tried to look at his hand and there they were skinny and scared as always. What! He made sure that he went deep enough. No matter he would just try again. It didn’t work. Well, maybe he just had to try again and **again** **again again** ** _AGAIN AGAIN!_**

He stared at his now bloody hands still there in shock. There was no pain in his face now, just blood from his eyes and the surrounding area from all the times he had missed his target. He grabbed his long hair in his fists and pulled up his knees.

  
  


“Jon!” Martin called as he helped him to his feet and supported him.

  
  


Jon looked over at Martin and could tell something was really wrong.

  
  


“Someone's coming down the stairs,” Martin told him with panic in his voice.

  
  


Before he could respond or even get his bearings on the situation a voice echoed around the room.

  
  


“Tsk-tsk My dear Archivist what am I going to do with you?”

  
  


“Elias,” Jon spat out.

  
  


“Martin run,” He pleaded 

  
  


“No I’m not leaving you we made a promise!” Martin yelled back giving Jon the lighter and taking a few steps back to grab the bloody knife.

  
  


The footsteps came closer and closer in till in the poor light there stood Elias and three other Avatars one was of the Flesh easily recognizable by the grotesque body. The next was a Hunter, a huge gray wolf that was already stained by the blood of its previous prey. The last one was probably a vampire of some sort if the dark close and the unnatural tugging on his mind said anything.

  
  


“Archivist, can’t we handle this in a somewhat civilized manner? It would be in your best interest you wouldn't want to from what I hear your boyfriend to die, and it would be unfortunate for me to lose two Avatars.”

  
  


Martin answered in pent up anger Jon did not think he was capable of before he could open his mouth, “What civilized like turning the world into hell I don't think so. We are going to destroy this world or die. I do not care for whatever sick and sadistic offer you have! I’m not going to become more of an Avatar than I’m already never in a million years.”

  
  


There was a tense silent moment full of uncertainty.

  
  


“Very well.”

  
  


The wolf came at him faster than humanly possible, the vampire close behind. Jaws open wide with impressive teeth that shown even the poor light. 

  
  


“Feel the pain that pain that you inflected onto others!” Jon ordered it using his power, nothing had changed from his attempt at blinding himself.

  
  


It whimpered and let out a dying howl filled with pain and disappeared with a slight smell of burnt fur.

  
  


Jon wanted to check on Martin, but the vampire came too close before he could get a good look at him.

“JON!” Martin’s desperate call echoed around the room.

He couldn't divert his attention just yet please hang on a little longer. He kicked the vampire as hard as he could, knocking it to the ground before throwing the lighter on it. Fire blazed almost instantly. 

Jon turned around to see the Avatar of the Flesh’s hands on Martin’s shoulders. Martin looked confused before the Avatar let go, his face turned to one of agony he didn't even have enough time to scream as his body contorted and warped changing into different cuts of meat. They looked professionally cut. The meat was even glistening. 

“Nooooo!” He screamed as he smote the Avatar, it was clean no blood like the other times he had done it. He threw his glasses down in frustration and fell to the ground culling up into a ball.

  
  


He felt the bile rising in his throat. He didn't try to stop it. He heaved as hard as he could again and again till he had nothing left in him. He let out a pathetic cry of anguish. The smell of blood and fresh meat weighed heavily in the air like smoke. He saw that his skirt was covered in fresh red blood Martin’s blood. He pulled at his hair and started to uncontrollably sob. How could he let that happen, he made a promise how could he break it to Martin of all people how? How?

He didn’t know how long he had been sobbing when he stopped could have been seconds. It didn't matter Martin’s dead and he was everything, nothing matters anymore the only reason why he stopped was that he ran out of tears and he was completely both physically and mentally exhausted. 

  
  


“Are you done crying over little pet Archivist?”

  
  


Jon wiped his head to look at him with vile disgust in his eyes.

  
  


Elias didn’t wait for his answer.

  
  


“Archivist, you’ve outlived your usefulness in this reality with this little stunt.”

  
  


“Fuck off! Just kill me already or leave.” He yelled at Elias

  
  


Jon wanted nothing more to die with Martin.

  
  


“But that would be a waste of resources,” he pushed open a door that wasn’t there before and something walked out of it.

  
  


“The Admiral?” Jon asked.

  
  


He didn’t get an explanation or a second to understand it instead Elias picked him up by his shoulders. He didn’t have any energy to resist him so he slumped in his arms.

  
  


Elias walked towards the door not bothered by his small and weak body in his arms. He gently laid Jon behind the door threshold with the door open. He saw Elias grab the two stained backpack and put them with him and maybe the Admiral if he was real.

  
  


“I hope to see you again, Archivist,” Elias stated in a tone that made Jon cringe with disgust before shutting the door close with an echoing slam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give criticism and help this new writer find it in your heart.  
> Also, dog breeds are a lie.


	3. Izuku

They said he had one toe joint, they said that he had a Quirk, they said that it was just hidden, they said in time it would appear time, so why did Kacchan say _ ‘FUCKING DEKU! You're Quirkless you can’t be a hero you are a Freak maybe you should hope for a Quirk in your next life when your parents kill you. Stop lying to yourself, you know that they’ll get around to it eventually.’ _

Why do his parents talk about getting rid of him? Why did his mom want nothing to do with him? Stupid Deku stupid stupid he knew why. He was thinking nonsense. He deserved it for being a Freak plain and simple.

  
  


The sound of the door slamming permeated through the apartment and grabbed Izuku's wandering thoughts. He stiffened and pushed back into the corner in his cabinet under the sink.

  
  


His mother wasted no time and started her almost daily routine, “Why are you such an idiot Hisashi you are an absolute idiot. Why the hell did you come back so late with the groceries I couldn’t make myself dinner because there was no milk. What would you do if I starved huh you’d be all alone with that Freak who would put him in line? Huh. God knows you can't. You're such a coward-Ug how did I get stuck with such a useless husband.”

  
  


And now it’s time for his part in the routine.

  
  


“Lazy child! Come do your job!” Mom asked him more kindly than usual, she must have had a good day at work, maybe she’ll take him tomorrow! He always loves going to the dojo. She would play with him!

He pushed the door to the cabinet open and went over to take the bags from his dad's hands. He stood on top of the stool to place the bags down on the counter and waited.

  
  


“Make what I usually do on Wednesday? How many times do I have to tell you to just do your job? You're so stupid.” Mom yelled at him for his idiocy.

  
  


Izuku nodded in understanding and started to make dinner. His mother went to her work office and Dad went to his room. Nothing deviated from the routine, no were threats perceived. 

This was his favorite time of the day he was all alone no one looking although he loved his mother she was just so loud and mad when he did something wrong not that he didn’t deserve it. It was just nice to not be yelled at for a bit.

The routine continued with no problem. Dinner was ready at a reasonable time.

He climbed off the stool and walked over to Dad’s door to alert him that dinner was done as it was the safer choice between the two. He knocked in the way that meant that diner was ready. He waited patiently outside the door until he heard Dad get up. 

Izuku rushed back to his cabinet underneath the sink and closed the doors behind him with the usual thud. It caught his attention that it took a second or two for the only light in his cabinet, a small iridescent light bulb with low hanging wires, to sputter to life. Now that he had it, he’ll be able to fix it tomorrow after school and chores. In the back left corner was his library that consisted of five books including the new simple electronic book he had gotten yesterday under Dad's assumption that he wanted to help out more he did.

Once again he was thankful for his parents giving nature. 

The space under the sink had the room for him to lay down with a margin between the wall and himself. The height hadn’t posed any major problems. He could feel with only his hair touching the wooden sealing, but only if he was on either side of the draining system for the sink he had made that mistake multiple times. The floor had a layer of old and dirty blankets. Not that he minded his mom was so generous to give a Freak like him this space.

  
  


Izuku spent his time reading while his parents dined and exchanged words. At first, nothing sounded out of the ordinary until five minutes before he was usually called, Dad got up his mother yelled, “Freak get over here!”

Putting his book aside he blotted out of the cabinet the doors slamming behind him.

  
  


He ran from the kitchen to the dining room to see just his mother standing, Dad was nowhere to be seen. He stood across from his mom, his hands folded behind his back and he waited for instructions from his mother.

  
  


“Hold out your hand.” She commanded him in a neutral bord tone. Oh, she must not be mad at him, that was good!

He did what she said immediately.

She took two twenty thousand yen bills from her back pocket and placed it in his hand.

  
  


This was a variable he had not experienced before he had to proceed very carefully.

  
  


Izuku let himself feel cautiously excited. He had never handled money more than 200 yen.

  
  


“I’m pulling you out of school,” She deadpanned, “So since you are going to work in the house, an unfortunate side effect is to see you more and you might as well not wear something so hideous go buy clothes for yourself. I can’t be bothered to do it.”

  
  


He looked her up and down for any sign of deception, shocked that his mother would give him this much money.

  
  


She scoffed, “Ungrateful brat what did I expect!”, and turned away in the way that only meant something bad. 

  
  


Panic crashed into him like a thundering wave as he realized his mistake.

  
  


He quickly weighed the options and took the calculated risk to speak.

  
  


“I am so sorry. I just didn’t know what to say that would be fitting to show my deep gratitude. I'll do better.” He apologized while bowing his head in the way she showed him all those years ago.

  
  


She didn’t look back as she scolded, “Stop sucking up and clean up dinner!” 

She walked away in the way that signified the play paid off and she disappeared into her office at the end of the hall.

  
  


He didn’t waste any time getting to work on picking up from the diner. He couldn't stop the smile that crept on his face.

**(Fade to black)**

The next day Izuku was under the sink in the middle of fixing the shoddy wiring of the light bulb in his new clothes. Which he had chosen very carefully. 

  
  


He spent the first 10,000 yen or so on basic cheap clothing from the clearance bin of the thrift store he went to.

  
  


All the rest of the money had more strategic value to it since his basic needs had been met. The next logical thing to buy was something that would please his mother.

  
  


He saw the exact thing he needed. He had seen his mother wear something similar multiple times and it was only 2,000 yen so the rest of the yen he could save for later when he needed it more. His mother always said that he was a cheat.

  
  


He didn’t know how to describe the feeling as he twirled for the mirror in the changing room. It just felt right unlike anything he had ever felt before. 

  
  


Izuku stopped his spinning to take a closer look at who was staring back at him. He just looked so different. Instead of the dirty and too small pants, he had worn for so many years a clean well-fitting dark green skirt with dark green trim, that cut off six inches or so above his ankle was in its place.

It was the best thing he had ever worn and more importantly, it would please his mother.

At the end of the trip let’s just say that wasn’t the only skirt that ended up on his reset

It didn’t in fact please his mother; she never acknowledged his new attire tired either way, but what did he expect a pat on the head. She would never touch a bad stupid Freak like him not if there wasn’t the intention to train him a lesson at the dojo.

He shook his head and finished fixing the light bulb’s wiring. He pushed the door open to see what he could do for his mother now that he was done.

He found her asleep on the couch with the stank of alcohol. The TV was still on.

He considered turning it off, but the commercial that was on finished and switched to the news about Heros so he sat down on the floor. His mother wasn’t waking up any time soon. He had finished all his chores already and tonight was a home alone night there was nothing else he needed to do.

_ “Again tonight the vigilante Black Ender part and a potential leader of the small vigilante sect in Aldergone has taken down a Trafficking ring that the police and Heros had been trying to crack down on for months. This is the fourth time this sect has done something similar. The debate still rages on if we should support or try harder to arrest vigilantes. More about this at 8. Now please welcome on the two water heroes-” _

Izuku turned off the television. How could he not have considered this before he didn’t need to wait to become a Hero to make up for his freakishness in a way that mattered. He could start helping people now. He could become a vigilante. 

He placed down the remote on the coffee table beer bottles clinked against it. 

He had a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I spilled tea on my other laptop and was waiting for anther sorry if any one was waiting


End file.
